Edmund Gareth
to be added later Descripton to be added later Inspiration to be added later Bios by Game *'Brutal Fists' - "Edmund Gareth has lived throughout history, beginning during the Renaisannce era. He has studied in the arts of alchemy and went to a darker side of it when he gave up his own humanity for immortality to a chaos demon, earning him the nickname "The Mad Alchemist". Edmund became obsessed with power ever since. He longed to take over the world and become a god himself. He learned to build up a tournament called "Brutal Fists" as a front to further the agenda. If he wins, he will rule the world with his super powered homunculi created by him." *'Brutal Fists 2' - "Edmund Gareth is a diabolical alchemist, earning him the title of "Mad Alchemist". He has lived a long time starting with the Renaissance era. He swore allegiance to a demon god named Ogoleithus, who granted him immortality and dark powers beyond belief. Ever since then, he has become obsessed with taking over the world with his powers and becoming a god. However, after he lost his first Brutal Fists tournament, Ogoleithus gave him a second chance to win the tournament, though under his consultancy from now on." Gameplay Info Special Moves *'Demon Tornado' - (BF, BF2) He makes a passing black-colored whirlwind that rushes to his opponent. *'Evil Fire' - (BF, BF2) He shoots a purple fireball at his opponent. *'Floor Stalagmite' - Black Stalagmite (BF, BF2) He stomps the ground with his one foot, making a stalagmite arise from the floor as it hits his opponent. *'Golden Axe' - (BF, BF2) Edmund summons a battle ax made of gold and throws it at his opponent. *'Bloody Hose' - (BF) He shoots a stream of blood from his right hand at his opponent. *'Dark Ball' - (BF) Edmund shoots a black and purple cloudy ball at his opponent. *'Silver Trident' - (BF) He creates a silver trident and throws it at his opponent. *'Crystalline Gauntlets' - (BF2) He makes two purple crystal gauntlets and slashes his opponent with them. He first slashes horizontally with one and then slashes vertically with the other. *'Purple Rain' - (BF2) He conjures up a cloud on top of his opponent and the cloud starts raining purple raindrops that damage him/her. Brutal Style *'Kung-Fu Warlock' - (BF2) Edmund does a series of punches and kicks and then shoots a purple fireball to the ground close to his opponent, sending him/her flying as Edmund charges two purple flames from his hands. He combines the two together to form a dark magic beam that does massive damage to his opponent, who then falls back onto the ground. Death Finishes *'Skin Thaw' - (BF) Edmund places his hand at his opponent and set him/her on purple-colored fire. The screaming opponent's flesh begins to melt and then the muscular system is next to melt. The opponent is rendered into a bloody skeleton and, as Edmund clears away the fire, the skeletal opponent falls down and comes apart. *'Spike of Gold' - (BF) Edmund conjures up a sphere made of gold. He jams it inside his opponent's chest and, 3 seconds later, the opponent's head, arms and legs start coming apart due to spike protruding from the ball inserted inside him/her. *'Dead Meat' - (BF2) Edmund grabs his opponent's head and gouges his/her eyes out with his thumbs. The screaming opponent's flesh starts to melt away due to Edmund's dark aura, leaving the opponent as a rotting muscular system before being thrown to the ground by him. *'Mad Alchemy' - (BF2) Edmund traps his opponent onto an arcane runic circle and creates a bunch of giant purple sickles around the circle. The sickles rotate and and stab the opponent everywhere before rotating back, tearing the opponent part by part. Edmund makes the arcane circle dissapear (along with the sickles) and the opponent's torn pieces fall to the ground. Storyline Brutal Fists to be added later... Brutal Fists 2 to be added later... Trivia *''to be added later...'' External Links * to be added later... Category:British characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Brutal Fists 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Humans Category:Hybrid martial artists Category:Immortals Category:Magic users Category:Male characters Category:Supervillains Category:Villains